


A Family Full of Carter's

by MysticWolfShadows



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticWolfShadows/pseuds/MysticWolfShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of New York, Steve and Tony are in a relationship, only for a surprise to pop up for Steve and the other Avengers as Tony makes a confession right before his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Full of Carter's

Steve had spent several months getting to know Tony and dating him. They got along great, and even though they had started off on the wrong foot, they were doing great. So great. But Steve was very confused. He was currently sitting in the living room with the other Avengers as Tony stood nervously before them.

“So my birthday is tomorrow,” Tony says as if they didn’t already know that. “And I’ll be having a few- Well, a lot of people here.”

“Tony,” Steve said, actually hurt. “You said that you wouldn’t have a-”

“It’s not like that,” Tony says quickly. “It’s all family and-”

“Stark, no offense,” Clint says as he stretches. “But you kinda don’t have any family?”

“My mother was Italian, and her parents had been all for the Axis during World War II so they disowned her, erased any history of her in the family. When they died, she her four sisters and brother got in contact. Turns out that my godmother’s brother had married one of my mother's sister’s and things went crazy. Giant family that wasn’t in the records, or ever can be, due to Stark Industries and now the Avengers. But they’re all coming this year, since it’s the last year my godmother will be able to come. Cousins, aunts, uncles. Even a few nieces and nephews. The youngest is sixteen though, so no alcohol.”

“Tony having a birthday without booze?” Clint gasps. “I must be dreaming because that’s impossible. Also, it sounds like your mom's family was the mafia or something, but instead of the Godfather, your have the Godmother.”

Steve frowned. It was odd. Tony, even though he had cut back, loved drinking when he partied but Steve saw this as an improvement. And he would support and encourage this behavior.

The meeting dispersed, and Steve went to make sure the finishing touches were just right on Tony’s present. He hoped it was great, because if Tony had family coming over, well, there was a need to impress. But he had to wonder… why didn’t he know about this before?

He didn’t figure it out right away. The first to arrive was a teenage boy, who literally rode his skateboard through the elevator into the living room. Steve was about to scold him, when Tony appeared, grinning at the boy.

“Peter Parker, you sly little monster! You’re so freakin’ tall now! And what are you doing riding that without a helmet? May must be having a fit.”

Peter laughed, ducking out of Tony’s reach as he tried to ruffle his already messy hair. “Yeah well you're short, I learn from the best, and Aunt May will never know, right Uncle Tony?”

Tony laughed, and Steve squinted at Peter for a second, finding something familiar about this teen. He couldn’t place it, and before he could ask, Tony and Peter were distracted as two identical boys came in with a similar looking girl, and french looking woman.

“James, Kyle,” Tony says as he ruffles the twins hair. They couldn’t be older than 18! “And Jenna,” Tony says as he gently takes the similar looking girl by the shoulders. “Last I saw you you were only up to my knees. How old are you now? 13?”

“I’m almost 20,” Jenna says as she rolled her eyes. “And just because I’m not to your knees anymore, don’t think I can’t still break ‘em. Anyway, Summer and Uncle Mark couldn’t come, they both have work right now.”

Tony nodded, understanding clearly. “What about D-squared?”

“If you’re referring to my grandfathers,” the french woman says indifferently. “They will be arriving with Grandmother Margaret and cousin Antoine.”

“Ah, bonjour, Claudette,” Tony said, kissing her once on each cheek. “Comment est ma fleur délicate?”

“Fort que jamais,” Claudette returned, smirking. She patted his cheek, then walked over to where Thor was, to mingle.

Tony chuckled, then turned to give Steve a hopeful look. Steve was the only one that the family seemed to be avoiding. It was like they all already knew they didn’t like him. ANd Steve was freaking the hell out! This was Tony’s family, he wanted them to like him!

The elevator dinged, and three more people arrived. On grinning british man, and two woman. One woman was blond, and looked suspiciously like Agent 13, who he had seen a few times a SHIELD, and the other was…

The spitting image of Peggy.

“Sharron,” Tony says first to the blond. “Harrison, Amanda,” he says to the other two, and Steve quickly shakes his head to clear it as the three come in. “It’s so good to see you three. All graduated from college. Sorry I couldn’t be at your graduations.”

“Not your fault,” Harrison said with a wave of his hand. “You were dying at the time. My father won’t be here tonight, however. He is otherwise preoccupied.”

“Though,” Peggy-

says as she frowns at Tony. “He does wish for us to pass on a stern scolding for keeping such a thing from us. I’m sure grandmother will give you the same sentiment.”

Sharron winced, seeming to agree, and patted Tony on the shoulder. Steve swallowed, because oh god that was Agent 13! That was Sharon Carter and that meant… The elevator dinged, and opened to reveal Agent Triplett, very old Dernier, Dugan, and Jones. And there, at the center of them all, was Peggy Carter, sitting in a wheelchair.

Instantly, everyone fell silent, turning to look at Tony as he hurried to the elevator, bending down to lightly hug her, when push her wheelchair. Tony wheeled her right over to where Steve was standing, awestruck.

“Aunt Peggy,” Tony says carefully as he moves to stand next to Steve. “This is Steve. My-”

“I know who he is,” Peggy says as she scowls. “You missed our date, Rogers.”

“Peggy, I-”

“Don’t interrupt me. Don’t you know it’s rude? Respect your elders. You missed our date, Rogers. And if you miss one with my baby Anthony, the Carter family will rain hell upon you. Now where’s Peter? I know he wasn't wearing a helmet on that board of his.”

Peter seemed to appear out of nowhere, Peggy pulling him down to kiss his forehead. “Good boy. We Carter’s are risk takers.”

And suddenly Steve felt like he was going to be sick. Because he was standing in a room filled with Tony’s family. Who were Peggy’s family. And they were all

. Clint and Natasha looked like they were about ready to either faint from excitement, or shit themselves in fear. They looked more like the former, but Steve felt the latter. Oh god was he feeling it.

Dum Dum walked over, laughing with Gabe as they slapped Steve on the back.

“You better treat our boy right,” Gabe says as Tony is introducing the Avengers to everyone. “Jim and Dum Dum had a problem with a boy who cheated on their daughters. Got ‘em both pregnant. Dum Dum got arrested when he chased the boy around with a revolver.”

“And I’ll go it to you,” Dum Dum says as he waves his cane at Steve, “if you dare hurt my nephew. I married the boy's aunt, he is actually my nephew and I swear if you hurt him…”

“Uncle Dum’s,” Tony says he walks over. “Claudette said Marcus couldn’t come. What’s he doing these days?”

“He’s with the FBI. Damn boy doesn’t know what he’s doin’.”

“Come now Dugan,” Dernier says as he walks over. “He did well with my daughter. And Claudette is doing quite fine. She told me that SHIELD is promoting her to become the leader of the french handler branch.” He paused, and turned to look at Steve. “That means that even though she’s only 23, she has Phil Coulson’s job, but for the french branch.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony said as he turned, mock horrified. “His first name is Agent, and I guess her name is to, the traitor!”

“Je ne suis pas traître, oncle,” Claudette called back. “Parce que si j’étais j’aurais dit Agent Coulson où vous se cachaient lors de nettoyage après la bataille de New York.”

“Tony de couper un peu de mou,” Gabe told her as she came forward. “Il est votre oncle et nous protégeons notre propre.”

She rolled her eyes, looking down at her phone as it buzzed. “I have to be going. Apparently one of my ‘children’, as Coulson called them, got his head stuck in a sewer grate.”

Claudette slipped the phone into her pocket, and gave everyone a swift nod and left. Tony grinned after her, then turned to Steve.

“So I’ll leave you to your catching up. I think I need to- Thor! Put the hammer down!” Tony hurried over to where the Asgardian was about to brawl with a laughing Peter. “No! You are not fighting my nephew! I said put the hammer down!”

Steve watched him go, then turned to look at Natasha and Clint, who were listening intently to something Peggy was saying. Bruce was talking quietly with Jenna off to the side, everyone else mingling around in their family, or listening to whatever Peggy was saying. Gabe, Dernier, and Dugan were standing with him, but Steve felt nervous, but he frowned as he looked around again.

“Why are you called the Carter family,” Steve says as he turned back to the Commando’s. “When most of you aren’t Carter’s?”

Dugan chuckled. “If anything, we’d be the Carbonell’s. That was the maiden name of my wife Laura, Carter’s brother’s wife Olivia, and Tony’s mother Maria. Without the Carbonell’s, half the people in this room wouldn’t be here, hell, Tony wouldn’t be here. The parents, though, they were bad. Liked the war. So we can’t be the Carbonell’s. Names tainted. So Carter’s brother, he shows up at a reunion one day, and says that Carter’s better. It just stuck, especially when Carter was there to help everybody when somebody else couldn’t. Smart lady, she is.”

Steve nodded slowly, turning to look around the room. These were Carter’s because Peggy had done something to help them. She was Tony’s Godmother, and Steve felt like he was part of something bigger. Something… huge.

“Just don’t hurt Tony,” Gabe says as he starts to head back to Peggy, who was yawning. “Because even though the men out number the ladies, these women will tear you to shreds if you hurt him.”

And with that, Steve was left as the crowd around him chatted. He had a lot to think about now. Quite a bit, actually, but he liked this. Because Tony would always have someone with him to help him, if he ever needed it.


End file.
